Presa del amor
by Yukime-AG
Summary: Kagome llega al sengoku, pero es perseguida por un enemigo inesperado. Pero que quiere exactamente quien la persigue?


Hola, hola ^^  
  
Aquí les vengo a dejar otra de mis ideas (¬¬ no tan buenas) sobre INUYASHA, la gran serie que... yo invente ^^U... no es cierto, la gran serie de la talentosa Rumiko-senseii ^u^  
  
Bueno, para los que hayan leído mi fic anterior "temo decir adiós" (dudo que muchos -_-)... pues, la primer situación de este fic es muy similar al anterior, pero el final es un poco diferente ^^U  
  
Para todos los anti-miko-no-muerta, les diré que aquí no se presenta ^u^... gracias a kami U.U así que lo pueden leer con toda tranquilidad ^^  
  
No olviden dejar REVIEWS para ver si les gusta o sí mejor lo dejo así -_-  
  
Ahora, las acotaciones:  
  
Me gusta cambiar mucho mi estilo de escritura así que...  
  
-...- son diálogos.  
  
"..." son pensamientos de los personajes  
  
Tratare de no poner "notas de autora (N/A)" por que soy una sarcástica de primera y echaría a perder el momento o la escena -_-   
  
****** es para un FLASH BACK  
  
~~~~~~ son los cambios de perspectiva con la que se narra la historia; ya saben, de un POV a otro o al general @u@  
  
-_-III espero no confundirlos...   
  
Empecemos ^u~!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¡¡¡ ESTO ES INAUDITO!!!  
  
Podría alguien explicarme que DEMONIOS se supone que estoy haciendo???   
  
....................:: sin respuesta::....................  
  
Como lo suponía...   
  
::tomando una bocanada de aire::...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- ¡¡¡ AUXILIOOOO !!! - se escucho decir en todo lo ancho del bosque.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pero que???... hmps  
  
Que niña *TAN* escandalosa.  
  
Por que no lo hace de la manera más sencilla???  
  
::sarcasmo:: A... no... ¡Sé tenia que poner a gritar y correr como loca a extensas del bosque!  
  
Como si este no fuera lo suficiente grande y peligroso para que todavía se diera el lujo de alzar la voz en esa forma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::frunciendo el ceño:: "diablos" pensó la mística criatura de la persona a quien perseguía.  
  
- LARGO DE AQUI *BESTIA* !!!- exclamo aquella, la cual era la reencarnación de la gran miko Kikyo.  
  
Acaso alguien se podría imaginar una mejor tarde que esta???  
  
.................... Creo que no -_-  
  
Higurashi se encontraba corriendo a lo máximo que le permitían sus pobres y cansadas piernas a través de la salvaje vegetación que la rodeaba.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pero que demonios le pasa?!?  
  
Por que me esta persiguiendo?!?  
  
Carajo... ¬¬ estoy empezando a molestarme.  
  
Como si tratar con cierto houshi, controlar a cierta exterminadora, ganarme el corazón de un hanyou, aprender a usar el arco, y buscar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon; aun continuando con mis estudios no fuera mas que suficiente.  
  
Todavía tengo que lidiar con esta clase de problemas, kami, mi vida de por si no es fácil...  
  
... ????...  
  
Pero... que es lo que ocurre??? Acaso no grito lo suficiente mente fuerte para que alguien venga y me ayude???  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!-  
  
Creo que no... bueno, o no gritar lo suficientemente fuerte no me ayuda a pedir auxilio o quizás el hecho de que estoy en medio del bosque, alejándome cada vez mas y más del pozo y por lo tanto de la aldea de la anciana Kaede; sea la razón.  
  
Espera un momento...  
  
¡¡¡ ESTOY CORRIENDO DEL LADO CONTRARIO!!!  
  
....................soy una baka....................  
  
Ya se me estaba haciendo muy raro de que no viera a nadie por aquí.  
  
Ahora que hago??? Llevo mas de una hora corriendo sin sentido y estoy mas que cansada, pero ese tipo de atrás no me va a dar tiempo siquiera de respirar antes de matarme!!!  
  
*ESO* si que es un problema. ::gimiendo:: Que voy a hacer!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Auch!!!  
  
Mis pobres tímpanos!!!  
  
He llegado a sospechar que esa humana es en realidad un youkai, pues que otra clase de respuesta le dan para que tenga esos pulmones y esa gran energía.  
  
Ahora que recuerdo, esa humana empezó a correr prácticamente en cuanto me vio.  
  
Bueno, no dudo de que mi presencia sea tan imponente sin embargo.... ::empieza a recordar minutos antes::  
  
***************************** FLASH BACK***************************************  
  
- Cada vez se me hace más difícil salir del pozo, tendré que hablar muy seriamente con Inuyasha para que me ponga una escalera, ese hanyou me las pagara, todavía que tengo que cargar con todos los ramen que me pide... - Decía una voz femenina saliendo de un pozo con una vestimenta escolar.  
  
-... pero eso sí, una grosería mas y juro que.... - continuaba alegando por su cuenta mientras se encargaba de sacar su bicicleta que se encontraba detrás de un árbol cuando....  
  
- pero que???... Que haces aquí!!!- dijo con voz desafiante.  
  
-....................- la figura a la que se le dirigía seguía en silencio, el mismo silencio con el que no lo había visto desde un principio.  
  
- RESPONDE!!! Que es lo que quieres!?!?- Pregunto nuevamente sin cambiar su tono de voz.  
  
-... a ti....- Respondio la fria silueta como si de una sentencia se tratare.  
  
Kagome no se quedo esperando para ver como el Youkai movía la mano a su dirección para hacer cualquier tipo de ataque.  
  
Esta lo único que hizo fue lanzar su bicicleta que se encontraba a su lado para iniciar una carrera de persecución.  
  
***************************** END FLASH BACK********************************  
  
Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, cual habrá sido la razón para arrojar de ese modo su vehículo???  
  
Que niña!!! -_-U  
  
Espero que mi pequeña no llegue a ser así.  
  
....................????....................  
  
Me pregunto cuando parara, acaso no se cansa???  
  
Bueno, por lo menos a sí mi casería se hace más emocionante.  
  
Le lanzare unos cuantos ataques para ver que tal es para defenderse.  
  
::risa maliciosa:: esto va a ser divertido.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya no aguanto y ese tipo no se rinde.  
  
::voltea:: Hey!!!, que es eso que sale de sus garras, espero que no sea.................  
  
- YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAaaa!!!!- Si, lo era, uno de sus *mejores ataques*, que estuvo demasiado cerca.  
  
Para mi gusto.  
  
Es que acaso no sabe quien soy???  
  
....................  
  
Mi falda!, tengo que cubrirme siempre después salir volando en cada explosión, pregunto yo, aquien se le ocurre venir al Sengoku-jidai con una pequeña falda, donde sabes que va a ver guerra, sangre y demás.  
  
A mí.... y a mi mama, por mi no hay ningún problema de usar el kimono de sacerdotisa, pero ella quiere que sea original y además....  
  
- AHHHHhhhh, duele!!!- Esta vez por un pelo y me corta por la mitad, este tipo no se tienta el corazón al atacar.  
  
Ahora caí de una forma no muy propia.   
  
Duele!!!  
  
Debo ponerme de pie antes de que se le ocurra jugar al "tiro al blanco" conmigo.  
  
Pero... ;;;_;;; no puedo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Por fin, hasta que le di.  
  
Admito que esos ataques no fueron certeros a propósito.  
  
De ser así, ya hubiera estado muerta.  
  
Esto empezaba a ser aburrido, ahora... ::sonrisa:: reclamare mi recompensa.  
  
He ganado.  
  
Por fin he ganado.....   
  
Ahora *SU VIDA* me pertenece.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No es posible, por lo menos esto me traerá un pequeño descanso ^^  
  
............................. -_-U  
  
Fue una estupidez tirar mi bicicleta hace rato.  
  
::intenta levantarse:: Auch.  
  
Sin duda alguna una verdadera estupidez ¬¬  
  
"estupidez" a lo que me recuerda.  
  
- INUYASHA!!!!!- grito a todo pulmón el nombre de mi salvador.  
  
Algo que debí haber hecho desde el principio ¬¬.  
  
Pero él vendrá. Ya lo conozco ^^  
  
::actitud positiva:: ....................  
  
En cualquier momento vendrá y derrotará a ese monstruo.  
  
::Voltea a todos lados:: Sí, él vendrá.  
  
...............................  
  
::sollozando:: él va a venir cierto???  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Achu!!!- ::estornudo:: ese sonido venia sin duda alguna de arriba de la choza de Kaede.  
  
- Inuyasha, Kagome-chan debió haber venido hace tiempo. Será mejor que la busquemos, esto me da mala espina- dijo un joven houshi desde fuera de la cabaña mientras le daba un fuerte *abrazo* a la dueña del hiraikotsu en una parte no muy que digamos... propia.  
  
-::cachetada:: Se puede saber que hace excelencia???- Pregunto Sango.  
  
- No lo tome a mal Sango-sama, lo único que hacia era aliviar un poco el estrés que sentía- dijo aquel, quien tenia una marca completamente roja en la mejilla izquierda tratando de convencer a su compañera.  
  
-::cachetada:: Que coincidencia, yo también- dijo la hermana mayor de Kohaku en tono sarcástico, mientras se retiraba y con el ravillo del ojo veía al houshi robarse también la otra mejilla.  
  
- Ya, dejen de estar jugando; Miroku, quizás tengas razón, pero pesque un resfriado la noche anterior, ya que fue justo en luna nueva, y no se me quitara hasta el medio día de mañana, cuando la temperatura suba un poco más; Por el momento no podré rastrear a Kagome...- comento aquel que poseía unas lindas orejitas de perro.  
  
- Esta bien, pero por lo menos deberíamos ir a buscarla o esperarla donde el pozo, vamos, que yo te acompañare.... ::gimiendo:: Después de todo Sango-sama acaba de enojarse conmigo y no me querrá dirigir la palabra hasta en la mañana; además ya es poco tarde para que las campesinas estén fuera de sus casas y para que pudiera "guiarlas por el camino del bien"- dijo Miroku con mirada llena de malicia.  
  
-eres un libidinoso Miroku!!!- y con esto ultimo, ambos se marcharon en dirección al devorador de los huesos.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Todavía no me puedo levantar.  
  
Y para variar ese sujeto sé esta acercando demasiado, si me lo preguntan.  
  
Que planeara hacer? Me esta poniendo nerviosa!!!  
  
- VETE, FUERA, ALEJATE- le digo mientras agito infantilmente mis manos.  
  
....................???....................  
  
Esta riendo.  
  
::furia:: Acaso ese tipo sé esta bufando de mí???  
  
.................... !!! ....................  
  
Bueno, lo intentare otra vez, espero funcione.  
  
Hhmp.  
  
-AHHHH, AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- ;;;__;;; MI *GARGANTA, creo que esta vez me excedí de la cuenta.  
  
Ni siquiera cuando pronuncio la palabra "OSUWARI" grito así  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahí esta, sentada, quieta, *POR FIN* tranquila.  
  
Ahora me vuelve a gritar -_-  
  
Es que acaso esta niña no entiende???  
  
Mmm???  
  
ja, que graciosa forma de mover los brazos, cree que con eso puede detenerme???  
  
Espera.  
  
Algo no esta bien. Lo puedo persivir.  
  
Conozco esa forma de mirarme.  
  
Conozco sus intenciones.  
  
Creo que... va a... ::panico:: gritar....  
  
::se cubre los oídos::   
  
-AHHHH, AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- Como lo suponía... ::recobrando compostura::  
  
Será mejor terminar con esto. De una buena vez.  
  
........................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me esta mirando...... lo siento.  
  
Ahora que???  
  
Se acaba de inclinar ante mí.  
  
Que tendrá pensado hacer???  
  
::sudando::....................  
  
Oh por dios!!!!! ((o o))  
  
Vean ese rostro!!!  
  
*u* es guapísimo!!!  
  
....................  
  
Cómo fue que no lo vi antes???   
  
Claro ¬¬, estaba muy ocupada tratando de salvar mi vida que no lo había notado.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahora me mira, de un modo extraño pero lo hace.  
  
Echo un vistazo alrededor.  
  
Nada.  
  
Perfecto.  
  
Esto me es de utilidad  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::babeando:: Kami.  
  
Cualquiera se podría perder ante semejante mirada.  
  
Que se supone que esta haciendo???  
  
Se esta acercando mas, creo que va a...  
  
........................................  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
En el pozo:  
  
-Inuyasha, estas seguro que no percibes el olor de Kagome-sama???; el sol sea ocultado por completo y no hay rastro de ella por ninguna parte. Es peligroso que este fuera a estas horas- Dijo sabiamente aquel dotado con el poder de la kazaana   
  
Mientras que Inuyasha se estaba forzando en percibir la esencia de *SU* Kagome. No quería admitirlo, pero se encontraba muy preocupado por su compañera.  
  
Con mucho esfuerzo pudo lograr hallar algo, su esencia, ese delicado aroma impregnado de flores con canela el cual le pertenecía, y que lo embriagaba y disfrutaba al hinalarlo ... sin embargo, no solo era el aroma de ella; otra esencia familiar sé hallaba mezclada.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
........................................  
  
En un rápido movimiento el youkai pudo, de alguna manera juntar sus fríos labios con los de la joven miko sin darle tiempo de reaccionar ante tan atrevida acción.  
  
Higurashi se encontraba completamente congelada y no correspondió el beso.  
  
Pero al Youkai esto no le importo, y siguió besándola. Haciendola mover sus labios al compas de los de el.  
  
Ato ambas manos de la chica con las suyas para prevenir que esta tratara de evitar el contacto que tenían.  
  
Era mas que lógico pensar que Higurashi no se iba a quedar como si nada; Así que alejándose de la bestia y safando una de sus manos logro dar un certero golpe en la mejilla del agresor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::agitada:: Cómo pudo hacerme esto???  
  
- miserable...- susurre mientras rozaba mis labios con las llemas de mis dedos.  
  
Esto no se va a quedar así como así.  
  
::llena de cólera:: ME LAS PAGARA!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::shock:: ....................  
  
Que le pasa a esta chiquilla???  
  
Cómo osa atreverse a tocarme de esa manera???  
  
::prueba sus labios:: aunque, no me fue del todo mal.  
  
Para ser humana es bastante valiente.  
  
Pero ya llego la hora de terminar esto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Se ha recobrado de mi golpe.  
  
Acepto que no fue muy duro a causa de mi fuerza pero a mí me dolió.  
  
....................???....................  
  
Me volvió a besar!!!  
  
¬¬ este tipo si que no entiende.  
  
Me vuelve a agarrar de la muñeca y me obliga a pararme sin despegar sus labios de mí.  
  
Son fríos. Demasiado fríos.  
  
::juntando valor:: Tengo que reunir fuerzas. No me dejare vencer tan fácilmente.  
  
Veamos, no puedo usar los brazos. Probemos con los pies.  
  
No me ha dejado de otra mas que patalear.  
  
....................!!!....................  
  
Me esta llevando hacia atrás y me pega hacia un árbol.  
  
No es tan torpe como creí.  
  
::determinación:: Pero no me daré por vencida, de algo servirán las clases de natación que tome.  
  
((o o)) me esta juntando a su cuerpo para evitar moverme.  
  
Esto es injusto.  
  
Sus labios bajan hasta mi cuello.  
  
No puedo evitar gemir.  
  
Se detuvo.  
  
Comienza ahora a observarme, ¡qué deshonra! me esta viendo llorar. Lo debe estar disfrutando.  
  
Coloca su mentón sobre mi hombro y comienza a respirar profundo sobre mis cabellos.  
  
-Auch!!!!- Me volvió a besar pero esta vez me ardió. Y yo que pensé que la primera vez que lo hizo había sido mala.  
  
Que fue lo que hizo!!! Puedo ver sangre correr por arriba de mi blusa y que sale directamente de mi cuello.  
  
Estoy mareada, empiezo a ver borroso.  
  
Mi cuerpo ya no da para mas, me dejo desvanecer.  
  
Lo ultimo que siento es como la bestia me limpia las heridas con la lengua y se dedica a saborear mi sangre.  
  
Y pronuncio suavemente su nombre mientras voy entrecerrando los parpados.....  
  
.........................  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Inuyasha, estas seguro que ese olor es de....- dijo el monje quien se hallaba en la espalda de cierto hanyou quien corría a toda velocidad.  
  
-Si Miroku, no puedo equivocarme, ese maldito es el único quien desprende ese repugnante olor....................DEMONIOS!!!.................... si se atreve a hacerle algo a kagome me las pagara.................... SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!-   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Por fin termine ^^.... el primer capitulo -_-  
  
Me quede completamente seca :P y no tengo idea de lo que pudiese pasar.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Antes que nada dejen REVIEWS y díganme que les pareció. Y tmb que pareja les gustaría que saliera en este fic.  
  
Las disponibles son:  
  
Inu/kag Sessh/Kag Mir/Kag Nar/Kag o la que uds. quieran (al cliente lo que pida ^^)  
  
(gomen, pero Kagome es una de las principales, si Mir sale libre, se queda con Sango ^^ y si no... pues yo me las arreglare ^^U)  
  
Por favor manden REVIEWS, ellos me motivan a seguir escribiendo.   
  
PD: Recuerden. Nada esta escrito, por eso espero anciosa sus respuestas y opiniones ^^  
  
^^ Bye Bye 


End file.
